Jun-A266/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes made by Jun-A266: Campaign Noble Actual * "Welcome to Reach." - To SPARTAN-B312. Winter Contingency *"Sir." *"Hmm...Negative sir." *"Noble leader, I'm Seeing heat-sigs in the structure ahead!" *"Commander, be advised; I'm reading heat signatures at the structure directly east from your position. Over." *"Fill me in Commander, what are you seeing? Over" *"Negative. Thermal's clean." *"Boss, I see movement, outside your structure!" *"Noble Leader, enemy dropships inbound!" *"Boss, I'm showing more activity to the east!" *"Commander, I'm seeing more hostile activity to the northeast." *"Noble Leader, I'm picking up a distress signal." *"No disrespect, but don't we have better things to do than to round up strays?" *"Noble Leader, I have a visual of possible friendly forces under attack south of your position. Over!" *"Solid copy, Commander. Recalling Falcon Charlie 2. Hold that evac position." *"Noble Leader, be advised; I have visual on inbound Covenant dropships" *"Affirmative. Transport inbound." Nightfall * "Recon team Bravo reporting: 3 and 6 in position. Its starting to get crowded up here, Kat." * "Copy that. (chuckles) When Kat runs an op, direct action is always necessary." * "Here. You may need these. High velocity, armor piercing. They'll take the hat off an elite at 2000 yards. And they ain't cheap." * I'll be in touch." * "Elite. He's yours, do it quiet." * "Not bad." * "Recon Bravo to Noble Two, stand by for contact report." * "We have eyes on multiple contacts patrolling a settlement. This what we're looking for, Kat?" * "You heard her, Six. Drop those tangoes." * "Already engaged." * "Incoming. Looks like we really pissed them off." * "We got hostiles near." * "Visual on targets." * "Look at that!" * "Major enemy, incoming." * "Kat, pick any of that up?" * "Six, there's a trail up ahead through those rocks. Let's take it." * "Gunfire. Magnums, security side-arms. Standard issue." * "Noble 2, that's some pump station. Got eyes on civilians. I'm thinking more local militia, they've engaged hostiles." * "You heard her, Six. Keep those civilians alive." * "What are you doing here? Whole area's supposed to be evacuated." - to militia soldier * "You know, this stuff is stolen..." - To a militia soldier that shows Jun stolen ordnance. * "No. Gonna steal it back''." - To the same militia soldier, who asks if Jun is going to arrest him.'' * "Another dropship coming in." * "We've got company." * "More inbound." - after seeing another dropship * "Recon Bravo to Noble 2, we've lost the civilians." - if all militia are killed * "Nothing here but that lake." * "Alternate route?" * "Basically anything the UNSC considers contraband." * "Show us." * "There's the riverbed, Six. Let's see where it goes." * "Where does this riverbed lead?" * "Doing what we can." * "Hold up. Covie dropship, take cover. Okay, clear. Let's move." * "Kat, are you seeing this? Covenant structure, kind of a big pylon. Heavily fortified." * "Ok, consider it gone." * "We're gonna clear the area, and I'm gonna plant a remote det charge. You want to provide some cover, go right ahead." * "All clear, Six. This is gonna take a minute, keep your eyes peeled." * "Recon Bravo to Noble Two, charge placed." * "Stuck it inside the pylon's power supply." * "There's a gate to the southeast of the power plant." * "Okay, got 'em. Unlocking the gate." * "Understood." * "Phantom, too close for comfort." * "Lotta air traffic around here, Six. I think we're getting warm." * "Shade! Fire and maneuver. Hit 'em from the side, Six." * "Lotta air traffic around here, Six. I think we're getting warm." * "Noble Two, we have eyes on at least one Covenant ship." * "Yes, clear." * "Jackpot." * "You seeing this, Kat?" * "That's no strike force, it's an invading army. If we're gonna smother this thing, we need to go in hard and fast." Tip of the Spear * "Det-charge link is loud and clear!" - The subtitles say "Lets bake that cake we made last night!" when he says this. The Package * "ONI thinks it's worth it. That tell you something?" - to Emile * "Really missing Kat about now..." - upon struggling to open the door to Sword Base. * "Got it. Gate's opened, boss." - to Carter * "And the garage!" - after seeing covenant coming from the garage * "Where we going now, boss?" * "Looks like they got themselves cornered." - after seeing the bodies of marines * "Well, it's pointing us a klick and a half east and two thousand feet underground." * "Sir, I say we go AI free on this one. Obviously, these coordinates are junk and the longer we go chasing them-" * "Commander, I'm seeing turrets already in defensive position." * "Heads up! We got more trouble!" * "Maybe we can grab a Banshee and bring the fight to them. * "I'll do what's necessary, sir...good luck." Gameplay Quotes * "What the hell?!" - Friendly fire. * "Do not. Shoot me. Again." - Friendly fire. * "You shoot me in a dream, you better wake up and apologize." - Upon shooting him when his shields are down. A reference to the film Reservoir Dogs. This, in turn, is a reference to boxer Muhammad Ali. * "Why have you shot me?" - Upon shooting him when his shields are down. * "I told you, you picked a hell of a day to join up." - Upon the player's death with the IWHBYD skull activated. * "Welcome to Reach, dirtbag." - After killing you, if you kill civilians. * "What, you don't like my cooking?" - After killing an enemy with the IWHBYD skull activated. * "I kill the enemy, but do not hate them." If you stand idle next to him. * "Jorge was a great man. He's been fighting this war for as long as most of us have been out of diapers." If you stand idle looking at him in the levels after Jorge's death. * "We will get revenge the only way we can. We will become demons." If you stand idle looking at him. * "All things die, whether by our hand or a matter of opportunity. (Chuckles)" -If you stare at him idly. * "How'd you survive so long with such sloppy habits?!" -When you kill an ally. * "Agh, the pain!" -When hurt badly. * "Urgh, DAMMIT!" -''When hurt badly. *"Is your radar tweaked? I'm a Friendly!" -Friendly Fire *"Looking for some advice Six? What's on your mind" -Stared at *"I once met a soldier who told me he thought of his weapon as a time machine. He wasn't killing the enemy, just moving them forward to a time where they were no longer alive." -Stared at. *"Covering fire!" *"I've got this!" *"Are you dead yet? Well, you will be!" - Attacking enemy. *"We are just like this rifle, Six, when we have done our jobs, we are discarded just as easily." -Stared at. *"I see I have some competition." - If the player gets a sniper kill in a level with Jun. *"Six? Six! Noble Leader, Six is not responding!" - Upon players death. *"So many choices. So little time." Firefight Voice * "Looking for some advice, Six? What's on your mind?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. * "I kill the enemy, but do not hate them." - When previewing his voice in the Armory. * "Yes?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. * "Sometimes I even impress myself." - Upon getting a headshot * "Close to perfect, but not quite ''perfect." - Upon getting a headshot * "Solid hit!" - Upon getting a headshot * "Aha! Headshot!" - Upon getting a headshot * "Sorry to interrupt your train of thought!" Upon getting a headshot * "Nothing fancy, center of mass!" - Upon firing at an enemy's torso * "Ah, I love that sound." - Upon killing an enemy via melee * "Oh, this is going to be fun..." - Upon switching to a Rocket launcher * "Lets bake this cake!" - Upon switching to a Plasma Launcher. * "Plasma time, baby! (Laughter)" - Upon switching to a Plasma Launcher * "This is just the right amount for an overkill!" - Upon switching to a Plasma Launcher. * "I have to wonder if this is safe..." - Upon switching to a Fuel Rod Cannon. * "Lets microwave some bad guys!" - Upon switching to a Spartan Laser. * "You might want to shield your eyes." - (Same as above) * "How many is that now?" * "I REALLY should be keeping score." * "I very rarely get to do THAT. - Upon killing an enemy. * "They just never learn..." possibly after assassinating many enemies in the same life. * "Oh that's it!" - Followed by crazed laugh. * "Yeah! Got it!" * "Oops!" - Followed by crazed laugh. * "Killed it." * "Silent, but deadly..." * "You dead yet? No? You will be!" * "Pure skill..." * "Ah! Overheated!" - After overheating a weapon * "Flak cannon ready!" - Switching to Fuel Rod * "Frag out!" * "Target down!" * "Reloading, cover me!" * "My weapon is low, reloading!" * "Gotta take a good look at that" - Upon sniping an enemy * "Little Light of Mine!" * (Whispers) "Just let it happen." - After getting an assassanation. * "Well it's dead now!" - Upon killing an enemy Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer * "This our new number Six?" * "You picked a hell of a day to join up!" Category:Quotes